The King Vegeta Timeline
by Bejipan
Summary: P/V! Don't read until you read Pareathe's The Kakarotto Timeline(read it at www.Mediaminer.org) In the future Isaka has a daughter(Pan) and gives her to Vegeta.That Pan had an accident and know our Pan is transported in her place.
1. What are you talking about?

The King Vegeta Timeline Disclaimer: I own nothing. Akira Toriama-sama owns DBZ and Pareathe owns Isaka and this timeline where Goku didn't hit his head. Thanks, Pareathe, for letting me use this timeline.  
  
Oh and one more thing. In this story, Pan is about 19. In addition, we can forget all traces of when she cried through DBZ and GT up until this point. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pan gazed in shock after her grandpa sailed through the sky on Shenron's back. Pan held the tattered remains of Goku's gi; she was holding back tears. She didn't cry when Trunks told her that he didn't love her and she didn't cry when Gill died. Pan had never cried in her life. Now she sat, all the reasons to cry and her painful memories coming at her with full force.  
  
Pan felt frozen; she realized she had no one that really loved her. No one cared about her. Her eyes began to water. Pan didn't make a sound.  
  
All of the sudden Pan's eyes turned from coal to aqua and her hair that was just black and reached her shoulders now was gold and reached her knees. Her eyebrows turn gold too and they did not change size or shape. (AN: When Goku went ssj3 he had no eyebrows but Pan still has hers, thank lemons!)  
  
A single drop of salty water rolled down our quarter Saiya-jin's cheek. It fell off her chin but stopped in the air. The tear solidified into a crystal. It spun and rainbows fell onto Pan. Suddenly it imbedded itself into Pan's flesh and burnt its way into her heart. Her clothes turned into ashes. She screamed at the pain gushing through her body. Her breathing labored and everything became blacker than black. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sir, please, you need to go to the sick bay." A purple and blue spotted servant said as he bowed down quivering beneath his king's glare.  
  
"What is it this time?" A dark, but smooth voice grunted.  
  
"Pan-sama was fighting in the gravity chamber when it collapsed. She is in critical condition. Her tail was a mess and had to be amputated, but it will grow back in the regeneration tank."  
  
"Fine," The royal man left his throne and left into a dimly light hallway as his cape and spiked hair rustled in the cold air blowing from a vent above. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pan opened her eyes to see green water draining from a tank. 'Why am I in a regeneration tank? Am I in Bulma's lab?' The door of the regeneration tank opened and a red haired woman appeared.  
  
"Here, let me help you get out of there," She said.  
  
"I can do it myself." Pan grumbled. She pulled the mask off her face and took a step before a whoosh of dizziness fell upon her. Pan bent down still holding the tank with one hand.  
  
"Seems to me that you need some help, Pan."  
  
A hand came out from Pan's view and she grabbed it. The hand helped her up and now she stood on shaky legs. Pan gasped and blushed as she looked up to see Vegeta's face; she tried to cover herself. "Vegeta!" she snapped, "What would Bulma say if she found you here with me, while I'm naked?!"  
  
"That old hag is dead, and you aren't in your Grandmother's lab."  
  
"What do you mean? Bulma isn't my Grandmother, and she can't be dead. I saw Bulma perfectly healthy two days ago. Bulma's lab is the only place with regeneration tanks in this galaxy, if not the cosmos, so where am I?"  
  
Vegeta glared at the woman with wavy red hair. "You didn't say she had memory loss, even though her tail grew back."  
  
The woman looked at the floor. "I didn't see any change in her mental patterns-"  
  
Pan cut her off unknowingly. "I have a tail?!" She grabbed the swinging appendage and looked at it wiggling in her hand. "I haven't had a tail sense Dad cut it off when I was born." She said.  
  
"Well, maybe you missed something because now she thinks Bulma is alive and that she hasn't had a tail for years." Vegeta growled to the woman as he watched Pan's confusion as her tail waved in the air, forgetting her nudity.  
  
"How about we let her get dressed and then I can give her a cat scan."  
  
"We will let her get dressed and she will have the CAT scan tomorrow. In the mean time I want to talk to her and try to figure out if this is just a small case of amnesia."  
  
"Why are you guys talking as if I'm not here? I don't have amnesia and I don't need a cat scan." Pan said with a scowl to Vegeta. She crossed her arms to cover her breasts and brought her left leg in front of her right to try to cover her groin. "Why are you wearing a cape and new armor anyway?"  
  
"I've always worn this Pan. Who do you think your mother is?"  
  
"You know that Vegeta! My Mother is Videl and my Father is Gohan!" Pan said with her scowl deepening.  
  
"I do not know Videl or Gohan. Your Mother was some low human and your Father is Isaka, son of Kakkarott and Bulma. Your mother, Kakkarott and Bulma are dead and have been for some time."  
  
"Yeah right." Pan spat as the red head gave her some clothes. She grimaced at the outfit but put it on. She adjusted her shoes as she said, "And I suppose Isaka my "father" gave me to you as a personal whore, right? I bet you are going to tell me you haven't even reached ssj4 yet." Pan laughed at the thought. Vegeta looked aghast and she just laughed some more.  
  
"You think I have reached super Saiya-jin four?"  
  
"And you think you haven't? Did Bra hit your head or something?"  
  
Vegeta watched Pan in her carefree state. He did not know who this Bra was but he had only seen Pan like this once. Her eyes sparkled with a happy joy* that was very rare indeed for anyone in her family besides Bulma. He smirked, " Your father DID give you to me as a personal 'whore' as you put it."  
  
Pan stopped and her eyes bulged. "What the did you say?! I don't care what you think, I will not be a whore for you just as much as I would bow down to you." Pan hissed.  
  
Vegeta grabbed Pan and transmission to his quarters. "I don't give a rats ass about what happened to your damn head woman. You will bow down to me now just as you have for the past month. You may still have a few scars from your idiotsy in the gravity chamber but they will heal and you will be ready for 'the season' when it comes. Pretending that you don't know what's going on will not help you get away."  
  
Pan wriggled in his grip. "What do you mean 'the season'? What do you think I want to get away from? Besides you right now" She mumbled the last part under her breath.  
  
"The mating season," He chuckled. Vegeta grabbed Pan's tail and began to softly rub it. He watched her guard go down and her body become aroused. "It's starts in a week and I know how you didn't want to go through it with me." He paused, "Now I have some business to take care of. These people can't go long without their king. I will come back later." Vegeta dropped her tail and vanished into the air.  
  
'Vegeta is only the prince of a dieing race, why would he call himself king?' Pan thought in the emptiness of the room. Pan walked around and looked at her new location. A king sized bed looked like it was in the middle of the room, but when she studied it she noticed how really it was against a wall made of tinted glass. About fifteen feet away from it was a blood red love seat. Near it was a door leading to a huge bathroom that was about 1/3 the size of the bedroom. In the bathroom was an eight ft by eight ft circular bathtub that was six feet deep in the middle. It looked kind of like a pit. Half of the perimeter of the tub had glass shelves filled with oils and other liquids in it. There was a shower to the left corner and a sink with a regular sized toilet.  
  
Pan debated on whether or not to take a bath. She had never seen a bathtub that big before and she rarely took baths any way**, 'What if Vegeta came in? The 'Mating Season' as he put it might make him... No. He had a lot more sense than that. What about that thing he did with my tail earlier? Seeing me naked might get him too sure of himself if there really was a Mating season.'  
  
Pan cringed at the thought. Bulma and her dad would have her dead in seconds and everyone else would get mad because they didn't have the chance of beating her into a pulp. She hated the fact that she couldn't turn super Saiya-jin or fend off just about every Saiya-jin she knew. Pan did not know that she already had turned super Saiya-jin 2 right before she blacked out.  
  
Pan's hands turned the knobs and water poured into the huge tub. She would take a bath and get dressed way before Vegeta came back. Once the water filled up, she sniffed some of the bath oils and poured them in. She stripped and sunk into the soothing heat of the water's embrace. Bubbles sat in groups on the water's surface. Pan relaxed for the first time in months and laid with her head above the water. She closed her eyes while trying to figure out what happened and hadn't noticed sleep creeping up on her. She slouched in the sudsy water with her mouth and eyes closed. Her head slightly turned to the side and her bosom was just under the water. She really did look like an angel. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End of Chapter One  
  
*= Pan does have some amnesia and can't remember what happened when the story stared for now. Also, the drugs in the tank got her a little fuzzy, if you know what I mean.  
  
**= Pan takes shower, not baths people, baths regularly suck, so just shower.  
  
Let me clear some things up. DBGT was pretty much the same but, Gill is dead and didn't come back to life, and he dies in case you don't know. Pan told Trunks of her love for him about two weeks ago. Last time Pan saw the real Vegeta was when he and her had that wonderful scene (and the best one in all of the DBs if you ask me!) just after Goku left with Shenron. I will cover the next time line (that Pan is in now) in the revised version of chapt 2.  
  
You+Review=Chapter which is new! Ja ne, Bejipan 


	2. Who is Trunks?

The King Vegeta Timeline  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Akira Toriama-sama owns DBZ and Pareathe owns Isaka and this timeline where Goku didn't hit his head. Thanks, Pareathe, for letting me use this timeline.  
  
Here we go!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vegeta entered his chamber after two hours of his absence. He sought out Pan's ki to find it, not moving, in the bathroom. He closed the solid gold entrance door and walked to a mahogany wood door. Silently he went into the room meaning to surprise her. He was a little surprised that she was only sleeping but then became amused and he watched her slowly breathe, in the floral scented air. He watched her chest rise with each breath and slowly became aroused. A mischievous glint flashed in his eyes.  
  
He quickly undressed and slipped into the water with her. Pan's eyelids twitched as small ripples from his entrance lapped around her. He floated over to her side, taking the uttermost care so not to wake her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they lifted out of the water. Vegeta used his ki to dry Pan and himself; after noticing that she was shaking and small goose bumps were on her skin. He flew out of the room and landed on the bed. Pan's chocolaty tail wrapped itself closer to his stomach and she snuggled up next to him. Though she was dry, the room was cold. Pan's pale, uncovered frame started to shiver again. Vegeta spread his ki over her and she warmed up.  
  
A small smile appeared on Pan's face when she felt his throbbing member on her thigh. "Trunks," She whispered in her sleep. She moved her body so her dark, fuzzy hair had the very hard and very large member resting on it.  
  
Vegeta had to take a lot of self-control to not ram the thing in her. 'A few more days, a few short hours,' He thought, trying to control himself.  
  
"I'm glad you're my first." She moaned and pulled her tail tighter around 'Trunks', urging him on.  
  
A quizzical look appeared on Vegeta's face. He would have to see who this Trunks she was mumbling about was. "Who is Trunks?"  
  
Pan yawned, "Just the most mag-" Her eyes blazed open and saw not the deep, sky blue eyes of her heart ache but saw cruel, frozen, black pupils. Pan screamed and tried to jump away but her tail was intertwined around Vegeta's hips. She pulled the very sensitive body part and a small crunch was heard. Pan screamed (again) in pain landing back on Vegeta. "Hentai! I didn't ask to be fucked. You probably drugged me didn't you?!" She yanked her still healing tail and rolled away from the bed landing in a fighting stance. Her tail was around her waist and half of it was bent in a very irregular and sickening way. Sweat dripped from her brow and she was panting a little, holding back the pain.  
  
Pan saw his dick grow bigger and flew through the glass door that led to a balcony and raced off into the sky, naked, with a broken tail and now had a good amount of glass shards sticking out of her arms and wrists. From her great speed, the blood rushed off her arms and soaked her skin. She didn't cry and her vision slowly went black. She fell from the sky and landed on a cliff above a restless ocean and deadly jagged rocks. The blood dried and caked itself on her skin sometime later, covering her arms and spots here and there. Her tail twitched slightly from the fall, where it now had a bone sticking out of it and was dented in two more places.  
  
Somehow, the glass and cuts in Pan's arms had disappeared and her tail fixed itself, without being touched.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vegeta watched Pan cover her head and blast though the glass. 'Damn!' His mind cursed. He jumped into some clothes and blasted off through the new window. Her ki was lowering quickly and he could see more and more puddles of blood on the ground. He flew as fast as he could but Pan's speed was greatly over his*. He saw the sunset coming and stopped hours later when he saw Pan. She was on a cliff, a few feet from falling off.  
  
Vegeta picked Pan up. He took off in the sky and later landed back in his chambers.  
  
Pan looked like she was all right. Vegeta slowly checked her tail. It had healed, and everything from that evening looked as if nothing happened. No normal Saiya-jin could heal that fast by herself, Vegeta started feeling worried for her. Pan's emotions were also different. She was jumpy and feisty before but now Pan just seemed ... afraid. She also seemed like she had a completely different memory, like she really wasn't Pan. 'It's just her hormones.' He told himself. He left the room and went searching for something.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pan sat up and looked at her surroundings. She was back in Vegeta's chambers...Vegeta himself just walked in through the gold door. 'Oh, shit.' She found him looking at her. "What?" She barked, her face became hard as stone and her glare could have passed for Vegeta's.  
  
"You tell me what." The king walked over to the glass doors, knowing she would try to leave. "You fall asleep in a bathroom and I took you to our bed. You were cold and you wrapped yourself around me. You moaned and tried to get me to fuck you. Then you wake up, brake your tail and run through a glass wall. I find you later on a cliff with a very impressing amount of blood everywhere. Then, when I get you back here you are as good as new."  
  
"No! You're lying! You drugged me and raped me. Then I ran away and then I wake up here!" She ran to the gold door because Vegeta was too close to the fixed glass. She pulled on the door handle and the damned thing wouldn't budge. She tugged at it and still it didn't move.  
  
Vegeta watched her try to break through the door. "Who is this Trunks that you keep babbling about?" He noticed how her expression changed when he said Trunks.  
  
Pan looked at him with mixed emotions and tried to power up but found that she couldn't. Vegeta came up and pinned her against the wall. His hands grew yellow and suddenly Pans hands couldn't budge. He stepped back and shot another two yellow beams at her feet. They were stuck in place, too.  
  
"You can't get out. Your ki is drained and the ki bands wont come off until I say so and I am not going to say so until you tell me who Trunks is. I have checked every planet that you have been to and no one has ever had that name."  
  
She spat at him. "If you don't know who he is then it is none of your business. You may not be the Vegeta I know but even he wouldn't be doing this shit to me, and he would know who his son is."  
  
'My son?' Vegeta was confused. "I have no son as of yet, but maybe you will change that." Vegeta wiped the spit from his face.  
  
Pan looked at him with anger.  
  
"I don't see what is with you and this 'Trunks'. One minute you're moaning his name in your sleep and when you are awake you can't bear to hear his name."  
  
"I can to bear to hear his name! Trunks means nothing to me and don't you think that he does! I don't care at all about him and what he did to me after I told him-"  
  
"Told him what?" Vegeta looked at Pan and saw her form fade. The ki drainer that was on her neck was now on the floor, torn to shreds. The gold door was open. "How the fuck did she do that?!" Vegeta said and ran off into the maze of halls and doors.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End Chapter Two  
  
*= This is AU and Vegeta never had to fight anyone in DBZ or DBGT. The highest he can go is ssj2, while Pan went ssj3 last chapter.  
  
In this timeline years ago (our) Bulma came to Earth after (the AU's) Bulma died. (The AU's) Bulma and Goku had Isaka and Goku killed Freiza with the help of (our) Bulma and Isaka. (Our) Bulma got back to our normal DBZ and that was the last of our people coming over to the AU's world until Pan came. Anyway, Isaka and some human (I don't know who, so don't ask) had Pan. Vegeta was wished back to life and after Vegeta claimed planet Vegeta his again, Isaka reluctantly gave Pan to Vegeta so Vegeta didn't blow up the Earth. Pan has been with Vegeta but hated him with passion and refused to mate with him so now Vegeta has to wait for the mating season to come before he can get (our) Pan to have sex with him. However, just before our Pan came the AU's Pan was training and the training room collapsed on her. Our Pan was sent here for some reason and where the AU's Pan went will be shown next chapter.  
  
I finally rewrote this chapter and now I think I will start on the third chapter. Oh my lemons! Did I really say that? Yeah. I had started the third chapter months ago but then my dad stole my computer saying that he was going to fix it. I can't believe after all the times my mom made me watch the original Grinch Christmas special and I was still a stupid Cindy Lou! My dad fried my computer and now I have to wait 'till Christmas to get enough money to buy a new one. Nevertheless, I'm happy now because I don't have to see that jerk anymore! W00T! New chapter soon, I promise and it will be longer than this one.  
  
You+Review=Chapter which is new!  
  
Ja ne, Bejipan 


	3. R3V13W!

The King Vegeta Timeline  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Akira Toriama-sama owns DBZ and Pareathe owns Isaka and this timeline where Goku didn't hit his head. Thanks, Pareathe, for letting me use this timeline.  
  
NEW CHAPTER, HUZZA!!! ALE IS ON THE HOUSE TONIGHT!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pan ran down the corridors talking turns he and there. It was weird, she hadn't seen anyone except Vegeta and that red head back in the medical room since she arrived. Just then, she entered a room that looked like a nursery, babies were in little round cribs and most were screaming their heads off. At least Vegeta wouldn't hear Pan in here. She walked behind a half wall and the curtain that was covering it. Pan saw a chair and sat down. She tried looking for Vegeta's ki but it was hard with all of the babies crying like there was going to be no tomorrow. Pan thought she saw his ki 200 yards walking away from her. Pan got up and exited the room filled with babies and walked down the hall away from Vegeta.  
  
Pan's stomach growled and she sniffed. She smelt something good to the left. She turned and walked into a door with some gibberish written on it. This is where the Saiya-jins were! She walked into the room filled with people eating (which kind of looked like a bar/restrant). She sat down at a table and some drunks whistled, Pan glared at them and saw that a girl wearing a blue spandex t-shirt, pants and a white frilly apron walked up to her.  
  
"What would you like?" The waitress asked her and eyed Pan's tail distastefully.  
  
"Water, please," Pan looked at the girls' own tail wrapped tightly around her waist, 'Hypocrite.'  
  
The girl left and went behind the bar. She was getting a glass and then filled it up with water. Pan's tail was still swishing softly, since she knew Vegeta wasn't near. The girl came back and gave her the water. "That will be 10 zeni, miss."  
  
Pan almost hit herself, she had no money with her and she had nothing to trade. As Pan looked bewildered, a man in his late twenties (or at least looked like it) came up to them.  
  
"I'll be paying for it," He said and put some coins into the girls hand. Pan noticed the scar running down his arm and the waitress left. He sat down across from Pan at the table and looked up at her. "And how much will you be?"  
  
Pan looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"  
  
"You have your tail swaying around for a reason, and every male here knows the season is going to be here in a couple of days," He said, his hand slightly touching hers.  
  
Pan got mad and she stopped hiding her ki. "I'm not going to sleep with you!"  
  
"Because she's sleeping with me," A voice growled and Vegeta popped into the room grabbing the other Saiya-jin's arm away from Pan's.  
  
"King Vegeta!" The Saiya-jin said with fear. "I had no idea!"  
  
"Everyone on this planet knows that Pan is mine! You can smell me all over her!" Vegeta started forming a ki ball in his hand.  
  
The man gasped and tried to run away.  
  
Vegeta laughed at his pitifulness and blasted him to the next dimension. "As for you, my dear," He turned to Pan. "I have something special for you."  
  
Vegeta grabbed Pan's hand and they transported no doubt to their quarters. They drunks cheered the next scene on and a few laughed at the predicament Pan was in.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trunks rushed to Pan's ki, which was near the spot were Goku left with Shenron. Everyone was searching for her, she had been missing for 3 days now. Trunks knew he shouldn't have been as hard as her as he had been. Trunks just didn't love Pan and he knew she would get over it. 'Ah ha, I found her!'  
  
Pan was resting, holding her torso up with a rock and she looked up at him, "What do you want?" She was covered with some small scratches and there was a small bump on her head.  
  
Trunks landed in front of her, "Pan, everyone has been looking for you for 3 days now! Where have you been?"  
  
"The last thing I remember was that I was training. Anyway, what type of Saiya-jin has a purple mushroom for hair? Where you sent by the all- mighty Vegeta to destroy a planet and the vegetation got your hair before you blew it up?" She grinned at that.  
  
"What are you talking about, Pan? I got my hair from my mom and I thought you said you loved my hair." Trunks looked a little peeved.  
  
"You don't even have a tail, are you third class or something?"  
  
"You don't have a tail either, and I already finished school. Plus, stop insulting my mom!"  
  
Pan gasped and looked for the missing tail, 'No wonder I can't stand up.' "What's your mom's name?"  
  
"It's Bulma, are you feeling ok, Pan?" He looked at her and he heard her squeak, "Bulma?" She passed out. "Damn," Trunks grabbed Pan, trying not to look at her nakedness. He blasted off towards Capsule Corp.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pan continued stuffing her face, watching Vegeta do the same. Vegeta told her she would eat and then he would get back asking about Trunks, so she'd better have something ready for him by then. Sure, she could just runaway again, but, he knew instant transmission. If Pan used her ki at all he would just transport him and her back here. It did not matter that she was indeed stronger than him (but both of them didn't know that), he was just too damn fast. Pan couldn't stay away for long and she wasn't happy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vegeta eyed Pan. She was being so stubborn! All he wanted to know was who was this Trunks person was. She didn't know that she almost got raped back there and he had just saved her! She didn't know that she was welcoming a fuck with her tail not wrapped around her waist; it was worse that in only 4 days the season was going to come.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know that many of you will be pissed when you find this out, but, I am not writing another word for King Vegeta Timeline until you readers stop reading and start reviewing. It won't take that long and I am sick and tired of the lack of reviews. All you have to do is to say "I like it" I will even take flames! I'm a sad and pathetic writer and my selfconfidence is lacking, greatly. I still have four weeks to deal with my ass of a teacher who claimed me as suicidal in December. I have EOG's and I have Animazement to get ready for! So just review and I promise the rest of this chapter will come out asap! So go ahead and add some comments. You should be heard and you need to hear the rest of my story! I will start writing again as soon as _ _ number of reviews come in. It's not over 30 but if you don't review no one will be able to read this story. Maybe I should just toss it all, I have really been considering that. Tell me what you think!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
You+Review= Rest of Chapter and Chapter Which is New!  
  
Ja ne, Bejipan! 


	4. He's so cold, the rest of chapter 3

The King Vegeta Timeline  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Akira Toriama-sama owns DBZ and Pareathe owns Isaka and this timeline where Goku didn't hit his head. Thanks, Pareathe, for letting me use this timeline.  
  
NEW CHAPTER, HUZZA!!! ALE IS ON THE HOUSE TONIGHT!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pan ran down the corridors talking turns he and there. It was weird, she hadn't seen anyone except Vegeta and that red head back in the medical room since she arrived. Just then, she entered a room that looked like a nursery, babies were in little round cribs and most were screaming their heads off. At least Vegeta wouldn't hear Pan in here. She walked behind a half wall and the curtain that was covering it. Pan saw a chair and sat down. She tried looking for Vegeta's ki but it was hard with all of the babies crying like there was going to be no tomorrow. Pan thought she saw his ki 200 yards walking away from her. Pan got up and exited the room filled with babies and walked down the hall away from Vegeta.  
  
Pan's stomach growled and she sniffed. She smelt something good to the left. She turned and walked into a door with some gibberish written on it. This is where the Saiya-jins were! She walked into the room filled with people eating (which kind of looked like a bar/restrant). She sat down at a table and some drunks whistled, Pan glared at them and saw that a girl wearing a blue spandex t-shirt, pants and a white frilly apron walked up to her.  
  
"What would you like?" The waitress asked her and eyed Pan's tail distastefully.  
  
"Water, please," Pan looked at the girls' own tail wrapped tightly around her waist, 'Hypocrite.'  
  
The girl left and went behind the bar. She was getting a glass and then filled it up with water. Pan's tail was still swishing softly, since she knew Vegeta wasn't near. The girl came back and gave her the water. "That will be 10 zeni, miss."  
  
Pan almost hit herself, she had no money with her and she had nothing to trade. As Pan looked bewildered, a man in his late twenties (or at least looked like it) came up to them.  
  
"I'll be paying for it," He said and put some coins into the girls hand. Pan noticed the scar running down his arm and the waitress left. He sat down across from Pan at the table and looked up at her. "And how much will you be?"  
  
Pan looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"  
  
"You have your tail swaying around for a reason, and every male here knows the season is going to be here in a couple of days," He said, his hand slightly touching hers.  
  
Pan got mad and she stopped hiding her ki. "I'm not going to sleep with you!"  
  
"Because she's sleeping with me," A voice growled and Vegeta popped into the room grabbing the other Saiya-jin's arm away from Pan's.  
  
"King Vegeta!" The Saiya-jin said with fear. "I had no idea!"  
  
"Everyone on this planet knows that Pan is mine! You can smell me all over her!" Vegeta started forming a ki ball in his hand.  
  
The man gasped and tried to run away.  
  
Vegeta laughed at his pitifulness and blasted him to the next dimension. "As for you, my dear," He turned to Pan. "I have something special for you."  
  
Vegeta grabbed Pan's hand and they transported no doubt to their quarters. They drunks cheered the next scene on and a few laughed at the predicament Pan was in.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trunks rushed to Pan's ki, which was near the spot were Goku left with Shenron. Everyone was searching for her; she had been missing for 3 days now. Trunks knew he shouldn't have been as hard as her as he had been. Trunks just didn't love Pan and he knew she would get over it. 'Ah ha, I found her!'  
  
Pan was resting, holding her torso up with a rock and she looked up at him, "What do you want?" She was covered with some small scratches and there was a small bump on her head.  
  
Trunks landed in front of her, "Pan, everyone has been looking for you for 3 days now! Where have you been?"  
  
"The last thing I remember was that I was training. Anyway, what type of Saiya-jin has a purple mushroom for hair? Where you sent by the all- mighty Vegeta to destroy a planet and the vegetation got your hair before you blew it up?" She grinned at that.  
  
"What are you talking about, Pan? I got my hair from my mom and I thought you said you loved my hair." Trunks looked a little peeved.  
  
"You don't even have a tail, are you third class or something?"  
  
"You don't have a tail either, and I already finished school. Plus, stop insulting my mom!"  
  
Pan gasped and looked for the missing tail, 'No wonder I can't stand up.' "What's your mom's name?"  
  
"It's Bulma, are you feeling ok, Pan?" He looked at her and he heard her squeak, "Bulma?" She passed out. "Damn," Trunks grabbed Pan, trying not to look at her nakedness. He blasted off towards Capsule Corp.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pan continued stuffing her face, watching Vegeta do the same. Vegeta told her she would eat and then he would get back asking about Trunks, so she'd better have something ready for him by then. Sure, she could just runaway again, but, he knew instant transmission. If Pan used her ki at all he would just transport him and her back here. It did not matter that she was indeed stronger than him (but both of them didn't know that); he was just too damn fast. Pan couldn't stay away for long and she wasn't happy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vegeta eyed Pan. She was being so stubborn! All he wanted to know was who was this Trunks person was. She didn't know that she almost got raped back there and he had just saved her! She didn't know that she was welcoming a fuck with her tail not wrapped around her waist; it was worse that in only 4 days the season was going to come.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pan saw Vegeta get up as soon as she finished her food; Vegeta had finished his just before she did. He walked over to Pan and pulled her chair out from underneath the table. Just before she hit the floor Vegeta picked her up and dropped Pan back down onto his bed. She stayed in the middle of the bed not wanting him to corner her in it.  
  
Vegeta looked at Pan coldly, "Before I continue asking you who Trunks is, you must promise me that you will always keep your tail wrapped around yourself unless you are in this room or you are with me and me only."  
  
"Why?" Pan asked, and he frowned.  
  
"When a female Saiya-jin wants to be fucked she does not wrap her tail around her waist. That is why that oaf came up to you, asking you how much you wanted for sex."  
  
Pan automatically wrapped her tail around her waist. "That's a promise I can keep." She noticed that Vegeta looked a little hurt at the tone she used but paid no relevance to it.  
  
Vegeta quickly froze back into himself, "Now, about Trunks; why did you say that he was my son?"  
  
"Trunks is your son, Bulma had him when you were away training for the androids."  
  
Vegeta looked disgusted, "I never touched your grandmother and I have never fought any androids."  
  
"If you don't want to believe me then don't ask!" Pan yelled at him, still on the bed. "It's bad enough your making me have to talk about him, why don't you remember him?! I doubt you remember Bra, your daughter and all of the other people you know! You were yourself when you told me to treasure Grandpa's shirt! Keep being your frozen self with no feelings towards others! I know you are a prince and you are the only pure Saiya-jin left; I know you have so much pride in all of the things you've done and I know that your past with Freiza wasn't good but stop messing with me! This isn't real and you know it! Return me back to Earth and put things back where they belong! Go back to fucking Bulma, training until you past out and let me go back to my life! I KNOW MINE SUCKS AND IT'S NOT WORTH LIVING IN BECAUSE NO ONE LOVES ME BUT I WOULD NEVER WANT TO LIVE IN A LIFE WITH YOU!!!!!!"  
  
Vegeta stood in shock before Pan, she had turned super Saiya-jin but was much different, her hair had grown many feet while she was yelling at him, damning him. He couldn't believe this was his Pan, with a happy childhood growing up with her parents; she was a spoiled brat when she landed on Vegeta-sei. This couldn't be her at all, and what was she doing talking about suicide? She had a great life and lots to look forward to. She kept on accusing him of stealing her and saying so many things that he knew had never happened. Who was this girl with so much sadness and regret?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Honey, honey we've been so worried!" A woman with black hair in a braid came into Pan's vision.  
  
"Ugh, it's too damn bright in here." Pan sat up in a small white bed. So many people were in the room with her, she didn't know who any of them were. She was in a white room with over 20 strangers.  
  
"Don't you cuss young lady, where have you been?" A man with black glasses and matching hair was looking at her.  
  
"I say damn when ever I please, geezer." She spat at him, why was everyone acting like she knew them?  
  
"Your father is not a geezer, Pan!" A very old lady in a Chinese dress with her hair in a bun scowled at her.  
  
"Hey, Pan, what is wrong with you?" A blue haired teen asked her, wearing little to cover herself.  
  
"Yeah panny, you never cussed before." A man looked at her confused, his hair was exactly like her grandpa's.  
  
"Don't ever call me Panny!" Pan said to him and gave him the birdie.  
  
Everyone gasped, "When I found her she was weird, too." The mushroom top from before said.  
  
"So your hair is still the remains of an atom bomb, is it?" Pan laughed at him, he looked furious.  
  
"I can't believe she said that to you Trunks!" A blond pigtailed female in a pink dress came up and clinged on his arm.  
  
"Come on guys, let's just go, it looks like we aren't wanted right now." The blue haired girl grabbed Pan's grandpa look-a-like and the others followed her out of the room.  
  
After five minutes, Pan heard a low chuckle that she could never miss.  
  
"That was a good show, brat. His hair is the worst I've ever seen," Vegeta walked into the room with an apple and tossed it at her, "You are probably hungry."  
  
"I'm not lucky enough to have been out for the mating season to pass, have I?" Pan said in an icy tone, "You don't have your tail!"  
  
"Stop blabbing, woman." Vegeta left the room, leaving her questions unanswered.  
  
"Dammit Vegeta, you're so cold!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thank you sooo much for all of the reviews, I didn't think so many people read my fic! Last time I checked, it was 21, eleven reviews in less than a week, sugoi! I'm not going to stop my fic so yay for everyone! I was wondering if I should start putting some Japanese in here like most fics have, though of course I would put in the translation. Should I? I am hoping to have the fourth chapter out by early next week at the latest.  
  
Tomorrow I have to go see old people, ewwww, and make magnets with them. My teacher, the one that accused me of being suicidal is going out of her way so us students can go be with gray haired ladies, that stink. I'm not saying that all old people are bad, it's just that I don't like visiting nursing homes because a smoking (no offense, I think that smoking is really bad) bitch is telling me to, I think I'll wear my dog collar and purple eyeliner/mascara tomorrow. It's sad that my bondage pants are dirty, but I know you guys are just here for the P/V so I'll shut up now, ja!  
  
You+Review=Chapter which is new! Adios mis ardillas, leer bien!  
  
PS I hope I said that right, and yes, you are a squirrel! ^_^' 


	5. And the author gives up

King Vegeta Timeline

Chapter 3

I never planned on updating this story, but after reading Wynter89's review I decided to continue this and finish it quickly as possible. For the most part I gave up on Dragon Ball Z and this story was written so long ago that it was painful to reread. TKVT needed another chapter, though. Here was the chapter that was almost never written.

Pan drew her knees to her chest. The aura of ki around her slowly diminished and her hair changed back from spiky gold locks to smooth black strands. Her eyes returned to their normal soft burnt coal color. She lowered her head in defeat, exhausted from the stress of the past three days. "I just don't want to deal with this," Pan said in a voice that gave sound to how she currently looked.

"What are you dealing with?" Vegeta's cape rustled when he sat next to Pan on his bed.

Pan moved her head a little. Her eyes quizzically stared at him and left the hair in her face unnoticed. "Why would you care? From what I've seen you are just a sex obsessed jerk."

Vegeta's tail bristled at the insult. "It seems to me that you are the one overcome by your hormones. I've just been playing with you, but you are taking every move I make as if I am a madman. You are the one who has been shouting rape and bloody murder. You've been driven to hysterics, woman." The king paused and with a gloved hand brushed Pan's hair behind her ear. He saw her open her mouth and he gently placed a finger over her lips. "Let me finish." He stopped again and made sure that she wouldn't interrupt him. "But, you aren't the woman I know. You aren't the Pan that I know. You are a different being entirely, and I want to know who you are. Tell me what you are dealing with, and I will have at least a glimpse of who you are."

The girl uncurled herself and moved into a less guarded position. She continued to look at Vegeta with a wondering face. "The Vegeta I know would never be so thoughtful or caring as you just were. Vegeta grew up with Freeza, and from the stories I've been told, came to Earth decades before I was born, to fight my grandpa. My dad says that he had been a tyrant all across space, and it took Bulma, years later to calm him down. They had two children, Trunks, who was my crush ever since I can remember and Bra, my best friend." Pan's gaze had drifted from Vegeta to a spot on the carpet. "Two years ago my life turned upside down when I went into space with my grandpa and Trunks to help save Earth. For the past three months everyone has been fighting to save Earth from the curse of the dragon balls. It was hours before I can here that we finally one the battle. In return for our victory, our saved planet and all of the things that are on it, my grandpa left us. He can't come back until one hundred years have passed." Pan took a breath and returned from her unfocused state that she told her tale in.

Vegeta tried his best to take in the information graciously. It wasn't like him to spontaneously grasp changes such as these. He knew when someone lied, all Saiya-jin royalty was taught to know all signs of untruth on the spot, which had saved many lives. This Pan, from what he could tell, had yet to speak a single lie throughout her tale. 'It looks like this is going to be a lot more than I had first guessed when I first let this girl into my quarters.' Vegeta thought to himself with a sigh. 'How am I going to come to accept this girl and get my Pan back? What if she's stuck?'

…

…

TADA! As I said, this story is too painful for me. I never had plans on how to finish it, other than the two Pan's settling down in their new universes. So, after two years, I am giving up on this. Anyone who wants to continue on this story, email me at Bejipan at aol dot com. Do with this as you please, because I sure know its crap.

Sorry to those who read this, but then again, how good was this clichéd, two-dimensional story in the first place?

Bejipan


End file.
